yakuza_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
Niiiiiick
Niiiiiiiick ' ' Niiiiiick (also known as Nicholas by literally no one) is one of the founding members of the Yakuza. He is most commonly known for being interrupted during conversations with a “Shut up Nick” by other members. He was also a key initiator in the “High Five Apocalypse” Incident, which sent the world into chaos. ' ' Characteristics: ' ' Birthday: November 8th, 2003 Height: Over 6 ft probably Blood Type: O- Race: Cream Cheese Age: 9 Gender: ? Nick is gay specialty: Scissors Location: Yakuza Loser Sector Allignment: Lawful Neutral ' ' Abilities Peak swimming abilities Peak agility Handspring of death (A handspring that is able to kill enemies in one hit) The thigh smack of god (is able to break a regular person's legs) Poke of annoyance (Being able to annoy anyone with a poke) Smartass (He's a smartass…) Status Main relationships: Ad (Yakuza member and bro), Pars (Yakuza member and bro), Ash (Yakuza/friend/enemy?), Jade (Yakuza member and bro), Sheen (Yakuza member and bro), God (ruler), Victor (government), Katie (smash?) Debut Yakuza: 2019 in the “Cliff Bar Orgy” initiation mission ' ' Appearance: ' ' Niiiiick has very little pictures of him and therefore not much is known about his appearance. What we do know is that he wears various extremely nerdy boxers that MUST be showing at all times, legend says that that is where he gets all his power. Besides the boxers, we also have seen him with a motorcycle dad leather jacket that was never cool and clout goggles that were also.... Never cool. However, his main feature, is that he looks like a medium sized Philadelphia cream cheese that you can get at your local superstore for $3.99. ' ' Anime Backstory ' ' Niiiick was born to a rich and supportive family with a mother, father and brother in Canadian suburbia. Many in the corner wonder as to why he started participating in gang activity in the first place, since he has such a good family life. Well, one day, the Oyabun Chadam, slapped Niiiicks ass so hard that Niiick broke his ass and cried for 2 days straight on the floor. When Niiick asked Ad for some comfort, Ad simply stated “Shut up Nick”. This caused Niiiiicks penis to shrivel inside his body. From this point on, Niiiiick decided to focus less on his study and family life, and more on joining the Yakuza in order to get his dick back. After the “Granola Bar Orgy” incident, Niiiiick was finally initiated into the Yakuza after being called gay atleast 223754 times, and being told to shut up 24723473263542763 times, and being slapped 432847864786853485685683578874 times. ' ' The High Five Apocalypse ' ' Niiiick was one of two people that caused the High Five Apocalypse incident, him and his yakuza aniki Pars, stood a soccer field apart, sprinted at each other, and high fived in the middle. They high fived each other so hard, that they broke their hands and the entire population and their future grandkids could feel it. This has caused the world to fall into war, poverty, and anguish, and has also lead to many yakuza members going insane and losing their minds from the radiation of the high five. ' ' Role in The Yakuza Niiiicks first and most important role in the Yakuza is being the Ads punching bag. His other role is the tactician, Niiick is the most resourceful tactician on the team, being able to supply the yakuza with various weapons and tactics in order to complete their missions. This was most prominently shown when Niiiiick was able to get heelys in order to slap Pars’s ass even harder when on downhill slopes.